


Loose lips, thrusting hips

by sdnomaidinreverse



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdnomaidinreverse/pseuds/sdnomaidinreverse
Summary: Trini is so perfect, Kimberly has to have a taste.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Loose lips, thrusting hips

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these girls, so I thought I'd write them fucking. Enjoy.

“Kimberly…”

Trini practically melts under the touch of her fellow Pink Ranger, feels her entire body erupt in a chaos of goosebumps and shivers. Kimberly Hart drags her tongue up the length of her folds, moaning at the taste of the Yellow Ranger that writhes in ecstasy beneath her.

She’s never considered herself much of heathen, but Trini’s pussy is to die for and frankly, she’s ready to fall.

Trini is all soft moans and whimpers, arched back and thrusting hips that Kimberly has to continuously force down with each stroke of her tongue. She’s an expressive lover, the kind that wraps her fingers in your hair and tugs while also moaning so loudly, you’d think she’s just taken a bite of the best damn food money has to offer. 

“That’s it, Kimmy, lick it good, god, you’re perfect!” Trini whimpers, crying out softly as Kimberly’s tongue curls right into her entrance to lick into her inner walls. She fucks her with her tongue slowly, reveling in the whine she lets out. She pushes herself up, grinning widely at the pout Trini gives her. She wipes away the slick coating her chin with the back of her hand, presses a kiss to her inner thigh, sinks her teeth into the flesh. Trini tugs on her hair in reprimand.

Kimberly won’t tell her how much she likes it. Gives her way too much power. 

“You want me to fuck you with my tongue, Trini? Want me to sink it right into that hole of yours and lick you clean?” 

“Please!” Hips jut up, smacking into Kimberly’s jaw hard enough to bruise, but Trini doesn’t look apologetic at all about it. 

Kimberly will make her sorry.

She sinks two fingers straight into her, fingers almost immediately coated with come as she curls them upwards and hits the spongy heat she’s looking for. She fucks her shallowly, watching as Trini’s back arches with a sense of victory. 

She begs her under her breath, muttered whimpers of ‘please’ that sound so exotic and beautiful, it has Kimberly soaking her own fucking panties. 

“Come for me, come on baby.” Kimberly whispers, ducking her head down to lick and suck at the strained bud poking out at her with each curl of her fingers. 

“Kim-”

“Don’t talk, just come!” Kimberly growls, teeth scraping just right. Trini screams, pulling so hard on Kimberly’s hair, she pulls a few strands out.

Kimberly grins as she feels Trini’s legs begin to quake on either side of her ears. Muscles ripple, skin trembling, she loves seeing Trini like this.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Trini chants. Kimberly adds a third finger.

“FUCK!” 

Trini’s so loud, Kimberly wonders if their neighbors might call someone. Kimberly hopes they do. She fucks her harder, to the point where Trini’s body bounces up. Kimberly gets an idea.

She gives one last lick to that cute little clit of the Yellow Ranger’s and then she pushes herself up. She hooks her free hand under one of Trini’s knees and lifts her leg to wrap around her waist. Trini’s eyes fly open in surprise as Kimberly kisses her way up her stomach.

She pumps her fingers harder, crashes her lips against Trini’s hungrily. The girl accepts her kiss with a whine. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you feel it for days.” Kimberly hisses against her lips, all three fingers driving into Trini’s little body. She nips at that pouty little bottom lip, licks her top lip and relishes in the way Trini sobs against her. 

“I’m so close, i’m so close, baby-”

Kimberly brings her thumb up and rubs her to completion, watching in awe. Trini falls apart beneath her, screams to the point where Kimberly’s surprised the windows aren’t shattering. 

Kimberly fucks her right through it. Trini clenches around all three fingers so tightly, Kimberly’s eyes roll into the back of her head at the feeling. 

“God, you’re gripping me so tightly, you’re fucking amazing.” Kimberly breathes, smiling as Trini’s screams taper off into moans.

Kimberly brushes Trini’s hair back from her face tenderly as she relaxes into her touch. 

“Fuck…” Trini’s voice is all croaky, overcome with exhaustion.

Job well done.


End file.
